dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Dexter Grant
Born in Delaware to a deadbeat trucker dad and a nurse mother, Dex didn't spend long on earth as he was abducted at the age of 4 by a space pirate known as Kaleb, Kaleb was late on the annual tribute for his leader, the alien space pirate Ghorl'x'tx's. He was from a race known as the absorbacanth's and are naturally predatorsitic, finding Human babies to be a delicacy. After accidentally abducting Dex, Kaleb was too late as the tribute pod was already on its way to the private mothership. This was beginning to look like the best tribute for Ghorl'x'tx's since the '60s, until a crying 4 old screamed mother as he was spat out the greedy aliens mouth. Outraged that he would try to feed him a child, Ghorl'x'tx's dumped the child on Kaleb to raise as his assistant... Kaleb was the pirates janitor. Kaleb proved a good father, despite an alien raising a Human child he proved to be a good parent. Dex grew up around scum and villainy, something he embraced. The alien crew came to love the sharpe witted teen and taught him much of the pirate trade, despite Dex only being assistant janitor. When he was 18, it was time for the annual tribute, and this time he was paired with his father, they headed to Dex's home to abduct a new born child. Dex wasn't this cruel..... he refused to go along with it and Instead packed the tribute pod with explosives. When the pod came up to Ghorl'x'tx's mouth he swallowed without even a chew in a blind greed...... The next gulp everyone was covered in alien goop. Dexter took command of the crew and quickly airlocked any loyalists to the former leader. The crew became an increasing bane on the galaxy as Dex grew up, becoming the most wanted man in the galaxy at age 22 after assassinating the queen of Saturn. He robbed space cargo, sided with rebels, killed a Green Lantern and even lead to the extinction of a race of disease curing aliens. Dexter and his crew was pure evil and he loved every second of his galaxy-wide carnage. Though, you can't always escape karma..... Finally catching up to him, Dexter was set upon by a horde of Green Lanterns, bounty hunters, the original Martian Manhunter and even the main man himself; Lobo. His crew put up a good fight using one of Saturns moons as there battleground, but they were no match for any of them and, after his entire crew was killed, Dexter was captured. Forced to spend the rest of his life in a roaming prison vessel known as purgatory, Dexter already devised a plan of escape a year into his incarceration, proving to be a troublesome prisoner. He had managed to filter ingredients from food they had served in the mess and used what he salvaged to create an explosive, one which he set off, blowing a hole in the engine of the ship. The prison riot would have gone well had the entire ship not gone down before Dexter could reach a space ship. Crashing on the strange world of Nok, the reaming prisoners were set upon by a ravenous tribe of killers. Running, Dexter barely made it to the cave alive and inside he was called by a Indigo light. He saw it; the cracked central battery barely glowing bright inside. Compelled to touch it, Dexter screamed as his body was overwhelmed with compassion and the Indigo spread across the planet once again. All the prisoner's that survived became the new ranks of the rekindled Indigo Tribe and some former who were on the planet too, Dexter found out that the former tribe was killed when attacked by an unknown lantern who destroyed there battery. Dexter took leadership of the tribe and repaired the downed prison ship, using it as a roaming base of operations off world. Now, he seeks the worst of the worst to indoctrinate into the new Indigo Tribe. Powers and Abilities Abilities Indigo Energy Conduit: staffs and their own bodies channel the power of compassion for a variety of uses. * Emotional Spectrum Emulation: '''A power unique to the Tribe, the Indigo can emulate the other energies of the emotional spectrum when they are in close proximity to them and use those energies for their own use. This ability has been shown to allow the wielder to copy the power of other power rings with the exception of Black or White. * '''Energy Projection: They can fire energy blasts. * Flight:'''By the manipulation of anti gravitons and directed molecular movement, they can fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, an indigo tribal has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his/her speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space,an indigo tribal speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of light speed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. * '''Wormholes & Spatial Warps: Their power grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the them to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. * Inability to be Traced: As the most elusive light in the emotional spectrum, the Indigo Lanterns cannot be easily traced by any means. Scar comments on her difficulty in finding the Indigo Tribe during the opening phases of Blackest Night, and Saint Walker assures Hal Jordan that the Justice League will be incapable of tracking down the whereabouts of the New Guardians since Indigo-1 teleported them away from Earth. * Limited Cellular Regeneration: They have a limited ability to to heal others during or after they feel great compassion. The compassion has to be genuine and the healing is only to the extent of the grief and minor aesthetics, major injuries have not been seen to be healed by any Indigo Lantern yet. It is unknown if the Indigo Tribe can heal itself or if they must feel compassion to do so. * Discern Motivation: In effect with healing and restoring damaged or destroyed bodily tissue the ring has the effect of laying bare any and every horrific thing the individual they're restoring has done in the indigo speak in a language not recognized by the lantern rings making them an enigma. * Exorcism: '''A power utilized by Jenny and Jason Allen, the twin son and daughter duo of Barry Allen and Jessica Cruz from a shattered future timeline. Using the light of compassion Indigo Tribesmen can expunge any possessing entity laying within another individual. * '''Energy Constructs: Normally Indigo Lanterns either cannot or do not use their rings to fabricate emotional constructs. But while wearing one during the War of The Green Lanterns, Jon Stewart used his to produce constructs reminiscent to his days when he was a U.S Marine. Initially he found they were significantly inferior to those produced by other rings but overcame this through the Violet Lights emotional spectrum mimicry. Whilst indigo constructs are much weaker, Dex can summon Indigo tendrils from any solid surface to grip onto opponents for as long as holds Indigo light. Other constructs he likes to use are: Dual blaster, a cage, a matress and a protective bubble. * Material Alteration: Criminals and Individuals recruited to the Tribe have their clothing transformed into an Indigo Lantern uniform. If they do not already have one, they also receive an Indigo Lantern Power Staff which vanishes when their ring is removed. The appearance of the uniform and staff is dependent on the individual. * '''Forced Empathy: '''The Indigo Tribe forces those without emotional or moral depth to feel for those whom they've wronged in the past. This usually manifests as chains and manacles that bind the tribesmen in question, while erasing their initially sociopathic character. The intent of this was to convert some of the galaxies worst criminals and felons to feel for their victims, eventually leading to a form of redemptive reconditioning in those who've been enslaved to the Indigo Tribe. * Indigo Stare: With enough power from Indigo light, Dex can store it in the socket behind his eyepatch and use it to act as-as he describes the "Indigo eye" he uses this energy on criminals, in a ritual which bonds them to the light of compassion. It requires a lot of energy, depends on the constitution and power of the criminal he is turning to how long it will take. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Indigo Tribe Category:Space